Леди Тремейн
Сара-Джейн Редмонд (Однажды в Стране чудес) |animator = Фрэнк Томас Харви Тумбс |voice = Элеонор Одли (Золушка) Сьюзан Блэйксли (2002 — настоящее время) |model = Элеонор Одли |inspiration = Злая мачеха из оригинальной сказки Шарля Перро «''Золушка''» Элеонор Одли |awards = Величайший злодей Disney №9 (по версии UltimateDisney.com) |alias = Злая мачеха Мадам |personality = Холодная, жестокая, эгоистичная, злая, грубая, завистливая, жадная, злобная, таинственная, безжалостная, высокомерная, элегантная, зловещая, контролирующая, снобистская, хитрая |appearance = Стройная, светлая кожа, сердцеобразная причёска, зелёные глаза, красные губы |occupation = Аристократка Служанка Золушки (в конце третьего фильма) |alignment = Отрицательный |affiliations = Злодеи Disney |goal = Улучшить статус своей семьи Сделать жизнь Золушки невыносимой (провалено) |home = Особняк Золушки |family = Дризелла и Анастасия (дочери) Золушка (падчерица) Прекрасный Принц (сводный зять) Сэр Фрэнсис Тремейн (первый муж; умер) Отец Золушки (второй муж; умер) |friends = Отец Золушки (до его смерти), Дризелла Тремейн, Анастасия Тремейн (ранее), Люцифер, Франко ДиФортунато (ранее) |minions = Дризелла Тремейн, Анастасия Тремейн (ранее), Люцифер |enemies = Золушка, Анастасия Тремейн, Жак и Гас, мыши, Фея-Крёстная, Прекрасный Принц, Король, Великий Герцог, Бруно, Пекарь |likes = Maintaining self control, power, riches, her cat, her daughters |dislikes = Cinderella succeeding, peasants, poor bakers, any of her daughters marrying poor men or even falling in love with them, her daughters's embarrassing manners |powers = Хитрость Сила воли Контроль над прислугой |weapons = Волшебная палочка (временно) |pets = Люцифер (кот) |fate = С ужасом наблюдает, как Великий Герцог примеряет Золушке хрустальную туфельку (Золушка) На некоторое время становится служанкой Золушки вместе с Дризеллой (Злые чары) Уходит в гневе после того, как Анасатсия отказывается идти с ней, оставшись с Пекарем (Мечты сбываются) Покидает королевство Принца вместе со своими дочерьми и Эрцгерцогом (ремейк 2015) |quote = "Above all! Self control!" "Girls! Girls!!" "I never go back on my word!"}} Леди Тремейн (также известная как Злая мачеха; ) — главная антагонистка диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1950 года «''Золушка». В оригинальном мультфильме она была анимирована Фрэнком Томасом и озвучена Элеонор Одли (в русском дубляже — Маргаритой Струновой). Описание Создание персонажа Характер Властолюбивая, коварная, стервозная, постоянно пытается насолить своей падчерице Золушке. В мультфильме она загружает падчерицу множеством домашних хлопот, которые Золушка должна выполнить за короткий период времени. Во время сбора на бал, Тремейн позволила Золушке поехать с ними тоже, но при условии, что та полностью выполнит очередную работу и успеет найти себе подходящий наряд. На удивление злой мачехи, девушка выбирается из ситуации с помощью своих друзей - мышат и птичек, которые успевают сшить платье из подручных средств (в том числе бусы, от которых отказалась Дризелла и шёлковой ленты, от которой отказалась Анастасия), пока Золушка справляется с хозяйственными делами. На что Тремейн провоцирует своих любимых дочерей на то, чтобы они отняли свои вещи у Золушки и полностью испортили бальный наряд. Во время примерки туфельки, она запирает Золушку в своей комнате на чердаке, чтобы ту не заметили, пока Дризелла и Анастасия безуспешно примеряли туфельку. Герцог уже собирается уходить, как неожиданно на лестнице появляется Золушка и просит примерить туфельку. Мачеха пытается препятствовать этому, говоря, что Золушка — простая служанка, но Герцог строго напоминает ей, что туфельку должна примерить любая девушка. Лакей бежит к Золушке с туфелькой, но в этот момент мачеха подставляет ему трость, лакей падает, роняет туфельку и она разбивается. Описание внешности Стройная пожилая дама, с белой полоской в волосах. У неё серые глаза, однако когда она хочет сделать зло, то в них появляется зелёный блеск. Появления ''Золушка thumb|250px|left|Леди Тремейн в прологе первого мультфильма. Отец Золушки после кончины жены женился во второй раз, на леди Тремейн. У нее уже было две дочери, которых звали Анастасия и Дризелла, а также кот Люцифер. После смерти мужа, леди Тремейн показала свое истинное лицо — она всячески притесняла и унижала свою падчерицу Золушку, заставляя ее выполнять всю грязную работу по дому. После получения приглашения на бал, Тремейн позволила Золушке пойти тоже, но лишь после того, как та поможет подготовиться к празднику ей и ее дочерям. Чудесным образом, Золушке удалось достать платье, тогда Тремейн спровоцировала своих дочерей, и те порвали платье девушке. Когда Золушка, благодаря Фее-Крёстной попала на бал, леди Тремейн и ее дочери ее не узнали. Позже, когда Великий Герцог начал ездить по королевству и искать обладательницу оброненной хрустальной туфельки, он попал в дом Золушки. Леди Тремейн решила попытать счастье, и начала убеждать его, что туфелька принадлежит одной из ее дочерей. К ее разочарованию, туфля не подошла. После чего пришла Золушка, и предложила принять участие в примерке. Леди Тремейн всячески хотела этому помешать, даже сделала так, что туфелька разбилась, но все было напрасно — Золушка достала вторую хрустальную туфельку, которая подошла ей. Золушка 2: Мечты сбываются Леди Тремейн появилась в одной из истории. Анастасия влюбилась в простого пекаря, и леди Тремейн всячески пыталась помешать. Золушка 3: Злые чары Леди Тремейн и Дризелле удалось вернуть время назад и стереть Прекрасному Принцу память. Она организовала все так, что туфелька подошла Анастасии. Золушке и ее друзьям удалось разрушить злые чары, и они с Прекрасным Принцем вновь поженились. Золушка (2015) thumb|150px|left|Кейт Бланшетт в роли Леди Тремейн в [[Золушка (2015)|художественном ремейке 2015 года.]] В ремейке мультипликационного фильма роль леди Тремейн исполняет Кейт Бланшетт. Другие появления *Мышиный дом *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Однажды в сказке *Однажды в стране чудес *Парки Дисней Цитаты Галерея Интересные факты Примечания en:Lady Tremaine Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи «Золушки» Категория:Диснеевские персонажи Категория:Злодеи Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Персонажи «Kingdom Hearts» Категория:Персонажи в парках Диснея Категория:Главные антагонисты Категория:Персонажи с необычным цветом волос